


Always & Forever

by binksybane



Series: 'Cause God makes no mistakes [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Drunk Alec, Drunk Alec Lightwood, Fluff, Gen, High Warlock of Brooklyn Magnus Bane, Idris (Shadowhunter Chronicles), Love, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Multi, Shadowhunter Alec Lightwood, The Clave (Shadowhunter Chronicles), Warlock Magnus Bane, Warlock Marks (Shadowhunter Chronicles)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 03:54:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12402438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/binksybane/pseuds/binksybane
Summary: The inquisitor shook her head. "Exactly, he is a Downworlder. And as a Shadowhunter you are...gallivanting with him! And your sister, with Seelies and Vampires and only the Angels know what or who else. Thankfully Jace is smarter than you two combined and is with Clary."





	1. A Shadowhunter and a Warlock

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 1: Imogen Herondale summons Alec to the Institute, unimpressed to find him spending time at Magnus', where an argument about Malec ensues.
> 
> \---
> 
> Twitter: @binksybane

They were on the terrace of the Palace Hotel in Tokyo. Alec looked out at their view of the city, all the lights and the life, so reminiscent of home. He had Magnus in his arms, there were no demons to battle, and they had all the night... and morning for each other. New York was a world away and tonight was just for them. Magnus was saying something, but he couldn't seem to hear his boyfriend; there was this loud buzzing, and -  
  
Alec snapped awake and realised the buzzing was his phone vibrating. It took him a moment to come back from what he now realised was a dream, back to where he must have fallen asleep on the couch with Magnus dozing - his head pillowed in Alec's lap and their fingers twined together, resting on the Warlock's chest. The candles Magnus had lit had burned down to pools of wax, and it lent a warm, soft glow to the room.  
  
Alec reached for his phone and tried not to wake his boyfriend. Looking at the readout he sighed, accepted the video call. "Hello Inquisitor."   
  
"Mr. Lightwood. I expected to find you at your office in the Institute; there are things I wanted to discuss." Inquisitor Herondale did not look impressed, Alec thought, but then again she hardly ever did. He berated himself for the thought and reminded himself that she was his parabatai's grandmother.   
  
"I am available to discuss whatever you need now." Alec replied. Imogen looked behind him, quirked a brow, and her disapproval seemed to come through his screen.   
  
"Mr. Lightwood, do you honestly expect me to discuss important Shadowhunter business when you are there? I'll expect you back in your office within the hour. Don't keep me waiting." With that she ended the call.   
  
Alec sighed and rubbed at his forehead where a low grade headache was starting to brew. He attempted to get up from the couch and move Magnus without waking him. "Shhh. Go back to sleep, I gotta go to the Institute for a while... Not sure how long I'll be." He stroked Magnus' hair, pressed a kiss to the Warlock's lips, and begrudgingly left the apartment to make his way across the city.  
  
\---  
  
Alec walked in to the institute, caught the few quick glances aimed his way, saw Izzy hurry towards him. "Big bro, we tried to stall her, but she's on a rampage." Her voice was full of apology.  
  
"Don't worry about it Iz... I'll be fine." He gave his sister a one-armed hug and carried on to his office. He went in without knocking the door; he refused to knock his own damn door and ask to be let in to his own office. "Inquisitor, you wanted to see me?" Alec stood in front of his desk.  
  
"You certainly took your time Mr. Lightwood. As Head of the New York Institute you are expected to be here, and be ready, for anything and anyone. Not to be across the city at the residence of a Downworlder."  
  
Her tone really grated but Alec maintained his professionalism. What would be the point in engaging the Inquisitor in an argument? "That Downworlder is the High Warlock of Brooklyn, who can portal me to here or anywhere I'm needed, at a moment's notice. I am not tethered to the institute; I'm free to come and go as I please, as long as my work is done and there is no immediate danger. I wanted some time at home... I didn't think that would be a problem."  
  
Imogen let out a brittle laugh. "Home, Mr. Lightwood? The Warlock's residence is hardly your home. The institute is your home and -"  
  
Alec raised his hand to halt the lecture, the gesture so brazen, it stopped her mid-sentence. "The institute is not my home. I grew up here yes, and I work here, and I crash here from time to time... but this place is not my home."   
  
Imogen was shocked. Never would she have expected to be spoken to in that way, and certainly not from the likes of Alexander Lightwood. "But you would consider that place your home? Surely the Warlock must have put some kind of spell on you; I have never heard something so ridiculous in my life!"  
  
Alec prayed for patience. "The Warlock has a name - Magnus. It's insulting, to both of us, that you would think I'd be under some kind of spell... that that is the only reason I am with Magnus? Remember that as High Warlock he has helped this institute endless times - helped OUR cause despite being a Downworlder."  
  
The inquisitor shook her head. "Exactly, he is a Downworlder. And as a Shadowhunter you are...gallivanting with him! And your sister, with Seelies and Vampires and only the Angels know what or who else. Thankfully Jace is smarter than you two combined and is with Clary."  
  
Alec thought, screw patience. "Leave Izzy out of this! Not so long ago you hated Jace, but suddenly he's a long-lost Herondale and can do no wrong. Your precious grandson has had his fair share of gallivanting with Downworlders. And -"  
  
Alec was cut off when his office door opened and Jace burst in. Jace looked at his parabatai; he hadn't felt such anger from Alec in a long time. The tension in the room was thick enough to slice through with a Seraph blade. "Hey um Alec, I wanted to uh ..."  
  
Imogen looked at her grandson, back at Alec, sighed. "We are all aware what you wanted to do Jace. Mr. Lightwood, I cannot discuss anything with you when you are in this state. I expect you to be here when I return so we can discuss what needs discussing, and hopefully in that time you will have concluded your... business with the Warlock." With that, she dismissed Alec, prepared to leave.  
  
Alec had had it; he knew now what it meant to see red. He was looking at Imogen, and his vision burned bright crimson, his body vibrating with anger. "My business with Magnus isn't going away! And I will continue to spend my time at our home... and you know what, Inquisitor? I'm going to marry that Warlock."  
  
Imogen's brittle laugh scraped along Alec's skin. "Don't be absurd... Besides, your track record with going through with marriages leaves a lot to be desired Mr. Lightwood." She picked up her coat, swept out of his office, leaving Alec fuming after her.  
  
Jace went to his parabatai, put his hands on Alec's shoulders, concern in his eyes. "You okay buddy? Don't let her get to you dude. We all know what she's like."  
  
Just as quickly as it had come, Alec's anger dissipated, and he rubbed at the spot on his forehead where the headache was now a full blown migraine; it was like jackhammers were going off behind his eyes. "Yeah. It just fucking pisses me off."  
  
"You and me both. So..." Jace trailed off, rocked back on his heels, grinned at Alec. "Should we be planning another wedding then?"   
  
"Huh? What?" Alec was genuinely confused... and just still moody enough to be annoyed at Jace for making jokes at this time.  
  
"Well I believe your words were 'I'm going to marry that Warlock'?" Jace burst out laughing at the look on his brother's face. "And on that note, I'm gone." Jace gave him a none too gentle slap on the back and left Alec alone.  
  
Holy crap! Had he said that? To the Inquisitor? That is exactly why he hated getting angry. His anger burned fast and bright; was gone just as quickly. And now he was left with a banging head and confusion. He did want to marry Magnus, he thought. He'd brought the subject up before to Magnus, but one thing always led to another, but marriage talk usually landed them both in bed.  
  
It's never been done before. How would a Shadowhunter go about marrying a Downworlder? The Clave! Thinking of them, and of Imogen, had him grounding his teeth. And then there was the whole immortality thing... You know what, he  _will_  marry Magnus, and screw anyone who stood in his way. Why shouldn't he have what he wanted, what made him happy, just because of a stupid technicality? Okay so Shadowhunter and Downworlder, not such a tiny technicality, but still... at the base of it all they were just two people in love.   
  
Wheels began to spin in his head and he started throwing ideas together. Alec grabbed the phone off his desk, dialled the number, waited while it rang.  
  
"Dad, I need to talk to you."  
  
It was time to get the ball rolling Alexander, he thought.


	2. For Better Or Worse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec had thought long and hard about this one point. And so he answered the only way he knew, with complete honesty, and with his mind made up. "If I can't marry Magnus and be a Shadowhunter... then I will give it up. If I can be a Shadowhunter, but have to give up what we have, then I choose not to be a Shadowhunter."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2: Alec Lightwood and his parents head to Idris... where the council will decide his future.
> 
> \---
> 
> Twitter: @binksybane

Alec Lightwood paced his office – fireplace to door, door to window, then back to fireplace. He glanced at his watch – it was a minute past the last time he’d last looked. How could time be moving so slowly?? He paced back and forth again, decided to sit at his desk, go through the paperwork that waited for him. He let out a frustrated growl, threw the reports back into his drawer, stood up to pace… again. When the knock on his door sounded, he stalked to it, yanked it open. He stared at Jace, unimpressed, getting more and more annoyed. "It's you."

“Well it’s nice to see you too bro.” Jace’s tone was sarcastic.

“I’m waiting for D- I’m uh waiting for someone. I’ve got a meeting.” Jace didn’t need the parabatai bond to know Alec was feeling impatient, annoyed, with a side of nerves.

“Well just dropped by to see if you wanted to go out on a hunt together, like old times. Clary is off with the Daylighter, Izzy snuck out to see Raphael – like as if we wouldn’t know? – and I’m bored here so…”

Alec turned to his brother and really looked at him since he’d come into the office. “Well it’s nice to know I was your first choice, bro.” Alec’s mouth quirked at Jace’s dry stare.

“Yeah well. Clary is more fun than you are. Right I’m off then.” He saluted Alec, walked out of the office, and Alec was left alone once more. When he heard the sound of his door opening, he didn’t bother turning, “What, did you want to insult me more?” When there was no snarky reply from Jace, Alec turned, saw his father standing in the doorway.

“Dad! Finally… what took so long?”

Robert Lightwood looked at his son, his firstborn, and his heir. “You didn’t exactly give me a lot of time between your phone call yesterday and now. And what you’re asking for isn’t exactly… simple, Alec.”

Alec raked a hand through his hair in an annoyed gesture. “I know, I know. I’m sorry… it’s just…”

Robert walked to his son. “I know, son. You may not think I do, but I know.” He gave Alec’s shoulder a squeeze. “Shall we go? Your mother is waiting, as is everyone else.”

Alec gestured to his father to wait a minute, took his phone to send a mass text to his siblings. He hadn’t gone home to Magnus last night, had instead crashed at the Institute, and he knew Magnus was concerned. He wouldn’t be gone long, and he’d be home in time for dinner, he figured. Probably. How long could it take?

\---

Alec stepped out of the portal with his father, into Idris. Maryse was there to greet them, and although the embrace she gave Robert was a few degrees colder than what it should have been, he could tell they were getting better. They were taking the effort to make it work. This is what he wanted he thought. For better and worse, good and bad, through it all.

"Robert, why don't you go ahead, I'd like a minute with Alec." She watched her husband go and turned to her son. "I would like to apologise Alec, for the way I behaved about Magnus and you, and I need you to know that I am so proud of you and that I only want you to be happy."

Alec embraced his mother. Things were sliding into place in his life and he was beyond thankful for it. "It's forgotten Mother. But it's Magnus you should be apologising to."

Maryse nodded her head, pulled away from her son, and adjusted his signature leather jacket to keep her hands busy. Much like Magnus had, Alec found this fidgety side of his mother unusual, but he said nothing.

"I have." She smiled at Alec's surprised look. "The day I came to see you at the Institute, I ran into him as he was leaving, and we had a little talk."

"And?" Alec waited for her answer, hoped to the Angels it was good news.

"And we worked through our differences and we're in a good place. Now come on before we are late." Maryse hooked her arm through her son's as they walked to the hall.

\---

Alec opened the great hall doors for his mother, gestured her in, before stepping in himself. Among those gathered for this meeting was Imogen Herondale, various heads of the Downworld -except Magnus Bane, he was explicitly left out of this particular meeting - and Alec's parents. There were a handful of others he didn't recognise.

Alec sat himself at the table. Whatever the outcome of the meeting, he knew that Magnus wouldn't find out unless it was through him, as every single person in the hall had been sworn to secrecy.

"Well Mr. Lightwood... would you like to explain why you had your father arrange this meeting? What could possibly be so important as to have us all gathered here?" Imogen clearly still hadn't forgiven him for their little butting of heads... fine by him.

Alec cleared his throat. "I would like to request permission to get married..." He saw Imogen start to protest and simply rolled over her. "to a Downworlder. To Magnus Bane."

He watched their reactions - ranging from outrage (Hello Imogen), to smirks from the Downworlders, to curious apprehension by the others gathered.

It was a long while before anyone spoke. First up was Inquisitor Herondale, naturally. "This is ridiculous! To waste our time, to even think that we would consider such a request and -"

"Imogen, hush." One of the gentlemen Alec didn't know brushed her off; he had Alec's absolutely respect immediately. "You have obviously given this a lot of thought. Mr. Lightwood you understand that what you are asking is a very big deal?"

"Yes sir, I have, and I do."

Alec stood up and prepared himself to make one of the most important speeches of his life. "When I proposed to Lydia Branwell, I was doing so with the right intentions, but for the wrong reasons; I wanted to do what was right for my family and for the Institute; I was trying to be the best son and best Shadowhunter, the only way I thought was possible. But in the end it wasn't what was right for me. I understand that may sound selfish, that I'm only thinking of me, but I assure you - I am the best version of myself. And for that I have Magnus to thank. He makes me want to be more, do more, and he pushes me to achieve more. Above and beyond that, he completes me."

Alec took a deep breath, carried on, and prayed to the Angels that he was successful in his plea.

"I was given the title of Head of the New York Institute, and I have a wonderful family and friends, and have achieved a great deal in my career. But none of that matters, none of it means anything, without Magnus. There was a huge part of my life missing before him, and I thought I would be content to carry on with my life as I was, but I know better now."

Alec turned to his parents. "I look at what my parents have; what they've built... and I want that. I want that commitment, that unity, that bond. More than that, I want to be able to celebrate my relationship with the one I love, and us being what we are shouldn't come between that."

"Lastly, I strongly believe a union between Shadowhunter and Downworlder, one approved by the Clave will lead the way for the successful future of all of us co-existing peacefully. And I hope that it paves the way for anyone else in the same situation. We deserve to love who we love and marriage shouldn't be something exclusive to only Shadowhunter and Downworlder."

Again there was a long silence. As it dragged on, Alec's confidence began to break, and he feared the worse.

"Mr Lightwood, we have taken your points into careful consideration, and we will discuss this among ourselves and come to a decision." Before they could dismiss themselves, Imogen spoke up, addressed Alec.

"Should our decision not be in your favour," Alec heard the doubt in her voice and realised she probably already made up her mind and had done so as soon as he'd pitched his idea. "What will you do; how will you and the... how will you and Magnus carry on?"

Alec had thought long and hard about this one point. And so he answered the only way he knew, with complete honesty, and with his mind made up. "If I can't marry Magnus and be a Shadowhunter... then I will give it up. If I can be a Shadowhunter, but have to give up what we have, then I choose not to be a Shadowhunter."  
\---  
Magnus was past annoyed and heading straight for pissed off. First Alexander doesn’t come home – okay he isn’t required to come home every night… but a call or a text would have been nice. He wasn’t at the Institute or on a mission and he’d told his siblings that he was in a meeting. Did Alexander bother to tell him anything? NO.

Normally Alexander spending the night or more away from their home or going on long missions didn’t bother Magnus, but he could neither find nor get in contact with his damn boyfriend – who just so happens to be Head of the New York Institute… and there were rumblings among the Downworlders. Oh, you had to know where to listen, but they were there; whispers of a super-secret meeting in Indris – which by the way, as High Warlock of Brooklyn, why hadn’t he been invited to?

Something was definitely going on, Magnus thought, and he’d find out what the hell it was one way or another.


	3. Love Is A Blessing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Magnus I wanna see your eyes... they're so pretty. You shouldn't hide them!" Magnus sighed, drop the glamour hiding his Warlock mark, but he couldn't hide his pleasure when Alec stared at him as if he was the most beautiful thing the Shadowhunter had ever seen. Alec grinned crookedly at Magnus, and then snuggled into him, his head on Magnus’ heart. “I can hear your heart beating. Mine beats for you. I love you so much Mags. Marry me. I wanna marry you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3: The council's decision, drunk Alec shooting Magnus, a proposal (!), and angst (sorry!)
> 
> \---
> 
> Twitter: @binksybane

Alexander Lightwood stared out the window in the corridor outside the great hall. The council had taken a recess to make their decision. They’d been in there  _discussing_  for over an hour and with every minute that ticked by Alec’s nerves frayed more and more. He reminded himself he had nothing to lose… well, nothing being his life as a Shadowhunter. If they said no, he wouldn’t be a Shadowhunter. If they said yes, he’d be a Shadowhunter, and he’d have his soul mate. He  **prayed**  they said yes.

 

Alec turned as he heard the doors open. He was motioned inside and once again took his seat. He looked at his parents; their faces gave nothing away.

 

“Mr. Lightwood.” Alec turned to the voice, this time from one of the unknown faces. “A question before we give you our decision. How do you and Magnus intend to face the fact of him being immortal… and you not?”

 

Alec took a deep breath. “With all due respect to the council, I believe that is something for Magnus and me to discuss, privately. With me being mortal, time is of absolute importance, so every day that I get to be with the one I love is a blessing.” He may have looked utterly composed on the outside, but inside his heart hurt, because he  _was_  mortal - one day he would cease to exist, and Magnus would go on, and Alec had to face that.

 

Silence fell in the great hall. His parents came to stand by his side and Alec’s heart sank. As the council announced their final decision, a decision that would impact the rest of his life, Alec could hear the thunder of his heart rage in his head.

\---

 

Magnus was going to march into the Institute and… and  _what?_ He asked himself. He was annoying himself. Where  _was_ he? Magnus couldn’t get any information out of anybody about the meeting in Idris; not even if it had been good or bad news, let alone what it concerned, and even more infuriating – why he hadn’t been called to attend it. And Alexander suddenly going AWOL at the same time wasn’t doing anything to ease his worry.

 

While Magnus drove himself mad with worry Alec slept in his parents’ home in Idris. He hadn’t planned to stay over, but the entire day had just been draining, and it had wiped him clean out. Maryse leaned into her husband as she watched their son sleeping, happy to have him back in their home, but with an ache in her heart as to the cause.

 

\---

 

Alec walked into his office and stared gingerly at the pile of paperwork that had grown in his two day absence. He rubbed his hands over his face, felt a couple of days’ worth of stubble, and decided a shower was the first order of business. He’d just take five minutes and lie down.

 

About the time Alec dropped into slumber, across the city Magnus decided he needed to get away for a while, and opened a portal to somewhere tropical – beaches, cocktails, and relaxation.

 

When Alec stirred, he checked his watch, and realised his five minutes had turned to a couple of hours. Sat in his office after his shower, he decided to get through all the paperwork, telling himself he’d taken enough time for himself. The world kept going, he thought, and his duties as Head of Institute weren’t going to wait. When the knock sounded on his office door, he mumbled an absent “Come in,” didn’t bother looking up.

 

“You’re back, finally. How was Idris?” Alec’s head snapped up.

 

“How did you know I was in Idris?” he demanded of Jace.

 

“Well I didn’t, not really, until you just told me. There’s talk that there was this big hush hush meeting there, and someone saw you leaving with Dad, so I put two and two together.” Jace sat himself across from Alec and studied his brother. Alec  _looked_  the same, he  _seemed_ like his usual self, but there was something… off. “How are mom and Dad, and Max?”

 

“Yeah, they’re good. Max is coming along with his training. How’s things been here?”

 

Both of them were well aware Alec completely ignored Jace’s comment about the meeting in Idris, but he decided to let it go for now, and wait until Alec was ready to tell him.

 

With great relief Alec signed the last of the paperwork. He needed to take a walk through ops and check on things, and he really should put in a training session, but at the moment all he wanted was home… and Magnus. They needed to talk.

 

“- tonight if you wanna join us.”

 

“Huh? What?” Alec tuned back to the conversation, and Jace, but only caught the end of the sentence.

 

Jace sighed. “I  _said_ , we’re all going out tonight - Clary and me, the Daylighter and Izzy, if you wanna come with.”

 

Alec shook his head. “No thanks. I uh… I should go see Magnus, I hadn’t told him I’d be away, and I hadn’t intended to be gone so long.”

 

“Well you two can join us after if you want.” Jace left his brother. Something was definitely up, he thought, and he knew just the person to get it out of Alec. He’d go hunt up their sister.

 

\---

 

Alexander walked through the apartment, called out for Magnus, and was met with silence. He checked the roof, the bedrooms, everywhere else he could think of – Magnus wasn’t there. He tried calling, but got no answer, so he fired off a text. Alec checked his watch – 7.30pm. He figured Magnus would be back soon from wherever and decided he’d have a drink while he waited. He didn’t have Magnus’ flair with whipping up a cocktail, but he could pour bourbon into a glass, and that suited him fine.

 

Magnus stepped through the portal, back into his living room, set down his shopping bags. He’d gotten some retail therapy in, got a  _fabulous_ massage, and the relaxation he needed. He went to pour himself a drink, noticed his decanter was completely empty, and frowned at it. He was sure he – a sound from the roof stopped his train of thought. Someone was in his house, he realised, and they were about to get a rude awakening. He lifted the wards protecting the building.

 

Magnus went up the stairs to the roof as silently as possible. Whoever thought it was a bright idea to break into Magnus Bane’s house had made a  _big_  mistake – and they were going to know about it.  He whirled at a sound behind him, was about to throw a fireball at the intruder, except… except it was Alexander. Magnus watched as his Shadowhunter tipsily tried to shoot an arrow, completely misfire, and giggle.

 

Despite his worry and frustration at Alexander, seeing this side of his boyfriend was so… interesting, and certainly entertaining. The mystery of his disappearing alcohol was solved, he thought. He watched Alec attempt to load another arrow – it took about 3 tries – and take aim at the sky.  Alec giggled again when his arrow bounced off the wards.

 

“Alexander, what  _are_  you doing?” Alec spun on his heel, bow still in hand, and let an arrow loose. Magnus watched as it came towards him, flew past his shoulder, and raised an eyebrow at Alec. “Your aim seems to be a bit… off.”

 

Alec covered his mouth and tried to suppress a laugh. “Oops!” He dropped his bow, stumbled towards Magnus, and planted a sloppy kiss on the Warlock’s cheek. “I didn’t mean to shoot at you.”

 

Magnus laughed despite himself. “I should hope not, Shadowhunter.”

 

Alec’s voice dropped to a whisper. “I think my bow is broken, Mags. The arrows keep bouncing off the sky!” Magnus carefully took the bow and arrows off Alec; he didn’t want to risk actually getting shot.

 

Magnus released Alec to drop the wards, had to immediately take the Shadowhunter’s weight again as he tipped forward, and snapped his fingers so they fell on their bed instead of the unforgiving floor of the roof.

 

"Magnus I wanna see your eyes... they're so pretty. You shouldn't hide them!" Magnus sighed, drop the glamour hiding his Warlock mark, but he couldn't hide his pleasure when Alec stared at him as if he was the most beautiful thing the Shadowhunter had ever seen. Alec grinned crookedly at Magnus, and then snuggled into him, his head on Magnus’ heart. “I can hear your heart beating. Mine beats for you. I love you so much Mags. Marry me. I wanna marry you.”

 

Alexander’s blunt announcement left Magnus shocked, but before he could think of a response, he heard Alexander’s soft snoring at realised his Shadowhunter had fallen asleep… on him.

 

\---

 

Alec groaned and tried to bury his head deeper into the soft pillows. It was entirely too bright, too loud, and he was pretty sure he had swallowed sand at some point in the night… at least that’s what his throat felt like.

 

He sniffed.  _Coffee_. With a whimper he peeked out from under the covers and saw the mug with steam rising out on the nightstand. He gulped down the first few sips, burned his mouth, and went back for more. Three quarters of the way through the mug and he felt marginally human again.

 

A boiling hot shower and one more mug of coffee later, Alec sat across from Magnus, studied his boyfriend. “So I may or may not have had some of your bourbon last night…”

 

“Alexander… you had  _all_  of my bourbon. And then you almost shot me with arrow.” Magnus burst out laughing when Alec choked on his coffee.

 

“ _WHAT?”_  Alec looked absolutely horrified.

 

“Don’t worry… you missed. What else do you remember?”

 

Magnus watched as Alec concentrated, tried to recall. “Not a lot really. I remember thinking I’ll have a bourbon while I waited for you… and then it’s mostly a big blur.”

  
Magnus nodded. “Well you proposed. Sort of.”

 

Alexander froze. Had he? He must have. Crap. This is why he shouldn’t drink. First he tries to shoot his boyfriend then he proposes? What the hell, Alec.

 

“Um. I don’t remember… but if you say I did.” Alec shrugged. “So what’s your answer?” He looked at Magnus expectantly.

 

Magnus wasn’t often caught off guard. He hadn’t expected Alexander to turn the question around on him. “Alexander you know it’s not possible for… people as different as you and I.” He made himself busy clearing their coffee mugs.

 

Alec followed him into the kitchen area. “But what if it wasn’t? What would be your answer then?”

 

Magnus stopped and turned to him. “I’m a realist, Alexander. And marriage just isn’t something that is an option for you and me. Why can’t we just go on as we are?”

 

Alec frowned at Magnus and moved away from Magnus’ attempt at an embrace. “Wait. So you’re saying you  _don’t_  want to get married?” He stared at Magnus. “Or you don’t want to marry  _me_?”

 

Magnus sighed. “Alex-“

 

Alec’s ringing phone stopped his response. Magnus was ashamed that he felt relieved at the interruption. Alec answered the phone, mumbled an assent and hung up. “I gotta go. Got stuff at the Institute.” He looked at Magnus again – like he was searching for answers.

 

“Alexander I-“

 

Alex held up his hand to stop Magnus, shook his head, “I have to go”, and walked out of the apartment.


	4. For Always and For Ever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Alexander. It's true that I never wanted to marry any of them. But that's because I never felt for them what I feel for you. None of them were you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4: Does Magnus want to marry Alec? Will he say yes or will he say no?
> 
> \---
> 
> Twitter: @binksybane

Nice going Magnus. Make your boyfriend think not only do you **not** wanna get married, but that you don't wanna marry _him_ , and then let him leave without making things right. And of course, _of course_ , it would be in that moment that the damn Institute would need him. Could they not just have _one_ day without Shadowhunter business interfering with their lives? Magnus heaved a deep sigh. He had fallen in love with a Shadowhunter, he reminded himself, knowing full well all that went with it... And not just a Shadowhunter; but a Head of the damn Institute! Why walk when you can run, right Magnus? He laughed bitterly at himself. 

 

Not so long ago he was content, he would dare say even happy, in his little abode. And then... and then Alexander Lightwood walked into his life and now his home - _their_ home - doesn't feel like a home when he's not there; Magnus doesn't feel complete without Alec... how did I ever live without him, wondered Magnus? How did I go centuries not knowing what a big part of me had been missing? And now there is this... emptiness, because Alec had walked out, and Magnus was terrified he'd keep right on walking. 

 

I need to fix this, Magnus thought, panicking at the thought of losing Alexander. 

 

×

 

Alec stalked into the ops center at the Institute and studied the screens. "What have we got?" 

 

He was in the mood to fight; to shoot and stab something, to punch and kick, and just generally _hurt_ someone. He needed to keep this anger he felt going... because if he didn't then the fear would set in. And he was _terrified_. What if Magnus really didn't want to marry him? Had he completely assumed, and overstepped, by arranging the meeting with the council thinking it was what they both wanted? Surely not. _Right?_

 

×

 

Magnus decided he would go and hunt Alec down, propose the hell out of him, and he wouldn't take no for answer. They were meant to be together, and even if they couldn't get married as such, they could make a promise to each other for life. A promise witnessed by their friends and Alec's siblings... that was something that would mean a lot to Alec, Magnus thought. And there wasn't a thing the Clave could do about them having a mundane wedding ceremony.

 

×

 

Alec was dirty, sweaty, and covered in demon. He really didn't want to think  **what** of demon he had all over him - he just wanted all of it off. Ideally he'd have liked to have gone home and cleaned up in Magnus' (and his) lovely jet shower, and fall flat on their bed on the silk sheets, but things were a bit awkward on that front... so he'd have to settle for the showers at the Institute and his old lumpy bed; a bed that didn't have Magnus' scent. 

 

And whose fault was _that_ , Alec asked himself? What had he been thinking, springing the whole marriage deal on Magnus like that, and then getting upset when it hadn't gone the way he thought it would have? Shadowhunter, Downworlder or Mundane... marriage was a big deal. And maybe in his haste he hadn't given the whole thing proper thought. Maybe it was a good thing that Magnus hadn't given him an answer. It was a huge step to take as a couple; they'd only just begun their relationship not long ago (it probably felt like a snap of the fingers for Magnus, being immortal and all), and realistically, maybe it was best if they just carried on as they were? Maybe Magnus didn't believe in the institution of marriage, maybe he didn't want to marry someone he'd outlive, or maybe he just didn't feel the same way about Alec that Alec felt about him. After all, Magnus had been with 17000 other people, so what made him so special out of all of them? The thought depressed him.

 

×

 

Magnus tossed yet another shirt onto the ever growing pile on the bed. What did one **wear** to propose to the love of their life?? He should just be himself, glitter and all, right? Or maybe he should go for a more subdued look as this was a huge deal? How hard could it be to choose an outfit? Among the thousands that he'd amassed over the centuries? And was it _really_ that important, what he wore? He was seriously annoying himself. The knock on the penthouse doors only served to irritate him more. Magnus marched to the door, yanked it open, fully intending to reign down all kinds of rage on whoever dared disturb him at such a pivotal time. 

 

And there stood his Shadowhunter... tall, dark and handsome and very broody. 

 

"Mags-"

 

"Alexan-"

 

"Listen, I"

 

They both stopped. Magnus stepped back and motioned Alec inside. "Alexander, I-"

 

"Magnus I'm sorry I shouldn't have sprung that on you like that and-"

 

"Alec I'm sorry for the way I acted, you... you surprised-"

 

"No no it's my fault, I shouldn't have- I didn't think... I-"

 

Before Magnus could answer him, Alec carried on, his words tumbling over each other in his hurry to get them all out.

 

"Marriage is a big deal Mags, and I should have taken more care in broaching the subject instead of just dropping it on you like "hey wanna go for lunch?"... and then going behind your back to the Clave? I mean what was I _thinking_? I-"

 

Alec's words shocked Magnus' system and he snapped his fingers and let his magic free so there would be silence. Very deliberately he said, "What do you mean, went to the Clave behind my back?"

 

In frustration Alec pulled at his hair, stalked away and back. "Okay I am seriously messing this up. Let me explain, please Mags."

 

"Yes, I think that's a very good idea Alec. Why don't you explain all about this secret meeting in Idris?" He scoffed at Alec's surprise. "Did you think I wouldn't hear about it? So. What was it all about?"

 

Alec heard the ice in Magnus' tone. _SHIT._ He needed to fix this... HOW did it all get so messed up?? 

 

"That day I got called back to the institute by the inquisitor. She laid into me for not being there; for being _here_ , for calling your apartment home, for dating you, for everything. And one thing led to another and I told her I was going to marry you? And then I had this idea in my head to seek permission from the Clave so we could get married. Well technically I didn't really ask, I sorta said I would be with you no matter what, as a Shadowhunter... or not." Alec sighed deeply as if saying the words had taken a great weight off his shoulders. He looked at Magnus, trying to gauge the Warlock's reaction, his mood.

 

Magnus was shocked. Centuries of living caused a kind of desensitization - been there, seen it, done that... and yet this beautiful boy of his still managed to do one better and surprise him. He would never in all of his lifetimes have guessed that marriage was what Alec had gone to Idris to discuss, and that he had threatened giving up being a Shadowhunter for him, for them. This from the guy who asked him not so long ago, "You want me to give up my life for you?".

 

Magnus knew it wasn't just Alec's life... it was who he _was_. Although everyone was technically born to be a Shadowhunter, only a select few he'd known in his lifetime actually gave meaning to the words, and being a Shadowhunter was more than a job or career for them - it was their purpose. As it had been Alec's purpose, as it still was, but now there was **more.** Magnus was aware of how important being a Shadowhunter is to Alexander so to find out that Alec had been ready to give it all up for him? It shook him right down to his core to realise that he meant so much to someone; that someone was willing to sacrifice so much just for him.

 

"Alexander..." What? What could he possibly say; how could he possibly put into words this magnitude of emotions that he was feeling? 

 

"No wait. It's ok. I get that I put a lot of pressure on you by springing the whole 'marry me' thing on you, I totally get it that you wouldn't want to, and especially with me." Alec tried for a sheepish smile but Magnus saw through to the sadness and disappointment lurking just beneath the surface.

 

"What do you mean _especially_ with you?"

 

"Well... you've been with 17000 other people and didn't marry any of them. Did you?" Alec carried on when Magnus shook his head. "Okay. So then there's me. I'm nothing special out of those **numerous** people; why should marriage be on your mind now, after so long, after so many people?"

 

Magnus thought he understood what his precious Shadowhunter was trying to say. "Alexander. It's true that I never wanted to marry any of them. But that's because I never felt for them what I feel for you. None of them were you."

 

Magnus walked to Alexander and took his face in his hands. "None of them ever put my needs before theirs. None of them ever gave me a gift just because. Or look at me like I'm everything; the way _you_ look at me. Or give me butterflies in my stomach, make my heart beat faster, just by walking into a room." He stroked his thumbs over Alec's cheek. "And none of them... not one, ever ever was willing to give up all they were, just for me." 

 

Alec brought his hands to Magnus' wrists. "Mags... you are _everything_ to me. And if I have to give up being a Shadowhunter for you, for us, there's no contest. I pick you, always you." He pulled away from Magnus and turned away. When he faced his boyfriend again, he had a box open in his hand, and in that box was a Lightwood family ring. 

 

"Is that-" Without realising Magnus had taken a step back. He recognised the ring; he'd seen it worn by Lightwood men and women long gone. It was silly but he was scared. This wasn't just any ring that Alec presented to him - it was a family heirloom, a _Shadowhunter_ family heirloom, and it was being offered to _him_? Him, a Downworlder, and son of Asmodeus? Magnus had his hands clenched and behind his back. "You can't - You can't give _me_ a Lightwood ring Alexander." 

 

"Of course I can. Last I checked" Alec pointed at himself, "I am a Lightwood." He was puzzled by Magnus' reaction. Then it dawned on him. "Of _course_! You probably want something more... _your_ style! Duh, silly me! I'll get you a proper ring, I promise." He closed the ring box and started to put it back in his jacket pocket. 

 

"It's beautiful Alexander, it's just that I didn't think I would be worthy of having your family ring."

 

"Magnus. Why would you think that? It's mine to give, and I don't know any one more deserving for me to gift it to than you. And when I told my family as much they all agreed with me. You're family Mags, one of us..."

 

Alec took the ring out and knelt in front of his boyfriend. "Would you do me the honour of marrying me? Say you'll be mine, Magnus, for always."

 

"And forever." Magnus gave Alec his hand so he could slide the ring on. It _fit_ , Magnus thought, it fit perfectly... like it had been made just for him and had been waiting for all of time _just_ for him. 

 

"I will, Alexander. For always and for ever" 


End file.
